


Harry Potter decide morir

by cryslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrómeda siempre quiere que comas más, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, a Harry no le gusta ser funcionario, deficiente gestión de las emociones, slow burn pero a lo mejor no tan slow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryslytherin/pseuds/cryslytherin
Summary: Harry salvó el mundo hace ya unos años y ahora no sabe qué pinta en él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Nox

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Harry Potter atravesaba la entrada de su apartamento tras finalizar su jornada laboral. Estaba acostumbrado a recorrer a pie la distancia que separaba el Ministerio de su piso en el Londres muggle para desentumecerse tras las largas horas encorvado sobre su escritorio. A Harry le gustaba entrar en casa usando su propia llave; evitaba así que, en un descuido, alguno de sus vecinos presenciara un uso innecesario de magia. Además era una de las pequeñas costumbres que había instaurado en su vida para dotarla de normalidad.

Sin duda había montones de normalidad en su vida. Habían pasado diez años desde aquel duelo a muerte con Voldemort y Harry ocupaba un puesto bien remunerado como auror en el Ministerio de Magia. Había retomado sus estudios y se había graduado con calificaciones brillantes, si bien Harry se sentía inclinado a pensar que había disfrutado de algún pequeño trato de favor en las materias en las que más flaqueaba: después de todo, no se le bajan las notas al salvador del mundo mágico porque esté flojo en Aritmancia.

Harry siempre había tenido la certeza de querer ser un auror, y aquella era la misma certeza con la que apoyaba a los Chudley Cannons o apartaba los guisantes de la comida. Era algo que formaba parte de él y que ni siquiera había meditado antes de matricularse en la Academia. Todo el mundo sabía que sería auror y todo el mundo esperaba que Harry dedicara el resto de su vida a velar por el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, tras los dos frenéticos años que siguieron a su incorporación, durante los cuáles había tenido que aprender cómo funcionaba el Ministerio, cuáles eran sus funciones y qué se esperaba de él, además de infinidad de nombres, infracciones, hechizos y categorías profesionales, su día a día había entrado en una rutina que Harry había encontrado primero agradable y acogedora, después un tanto soporífera y, de unos años a esta parte, terriblemente desesperante.

Él y Ginny Weasley habían salido juntos durante varios años tras la caída de Voldemort. Todo había comenzado de manera natural, sin grandes alardes, como si ambos hubieran estado esperando el momento oportuno. Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Weasley y siempre había sabido que Ginny llevaba media vida enamorada de él. Al igual que entrar en la Academia de aurores, salir con Ginny era el paso lógico a dar una vez hubieron dejado atrás el horror de la guerra. Los dos jóvenes se apoyaban, se comprendían y, llegado el caso, encontraban consuelo en los brazos del otro cuando el dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos se hacía difícil de manejar. Ginny estaba loca por Harry, y Harry amaba a Ginny como solo se puede amar a una persona con la que has crecido. Salía de trabajar cada día, encaminaba el trayecto hacia el piso que compartían y, una vez allí, se sentaba a ver la tele hasta la hora de la cena o hasta que Ginny regresaba de su trabajo como periodista deportiva en El Profeta, generalmente un par de horas más tarde que él. Los años pasaron en un vaivén dulce, en un estupor borroso parecido al que llega tras el tercer vino. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry tenía veinticinco años y apenas conservaba un par de recuerdos nítidos de los años transcurridos desde que saliera de Hogwarts. Las semanas se fundían unas con otras, las comidas de los domingos en casa de los Weasley se sucedían como las reuniones navideñas y las celebraciones de cumpleaños, y a veces Harry era incapaz de distinguir a qué vacaciones correspondían las fotos en las que él y Ginny saludaban desde las paredes del salón.

La inquietud crecía en su interior al mismo tiempo que el dolor de la guerra se iba mitigando. A veces despertaba en mitad de la noche empapado en sudor y sintiendo unos pinchazos en el pecho tan intensos que le costaba respirar. Otras veces sufría mareos inexplicables al salir de la cama por las mañanas o al sentarse en su mesa del Ministerio. Harry había dejado entonces de tomar café, acusando su inquietud a un exceso de estimulante, pero aquella sensación constante de estar a punto de perder el equilibrio no desapareció. En otras ocasiones se encontraba a sí mismo a las ocho de la mañana en la entrada del Ministerio, temeroso ante la idea de entrar, tomar el ascensor hasta su planta y recorrer el pasillo hasta su mesa.  
Una mañana de marzo, casi ocho años después de haber matado a Tom Riddle, Harry fue incapaz de salir de la cama. No tenía fiebre ni le dolía el estómago, pero al cabo de unos minutos descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Aquél día envió una lechuza al Ministerio para informar de que se encontraba enfermo y de que tendría que quedarse en casa por primera vez desde su incorporación. Cuando Ginny regresó del trabajo aquella tarde, Harry seguía en la cama.

—¿Sigues mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Aunque no había salido de debajo del edredón el todo el día, Harry aseguró que ya había comido y que seguramente al día siguiente se encontraría mejor. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny lo despertó suavemente para ir a trabajar, encontró de nuevo que ni las piernas ni los brazos ni el resto de su cuerpo obedecían la orden de salir de la cama.

—A lo mejor tienes fiebre, ¿qué sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

Harry no supo qué responder, pero tranquilizó a Ginny diciéndole que tal vez necesitara descansar un par de días hasta que el malestar desapareciera.

Cuando llevaba cuatro días en la cama, Ginny empezó a inquietarse y llamó a un Medimago para que fuera a visitarlo. El hombre le lanzó varios hechizos y le hizo otras tantas preguntas, pero no encontró la razón de su enfermedad. Le recetó una especie de vitaminas y se marchó, no sin antes agradecerle los servicios que había prestado al mundo de los magos. 

Un par de días después, los síntomas parecieron remitir. Harry se levantó de la cama y comió un poco, y le aseguró a Ginny que se encontraba en condiciones de ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Aún se encontraba débil y un poco confuso, pero llevaba demasiados días sin ir al Ministerio y se sentía culpable. Además, tampoco le dolía nada ni encontraba síntomas que pudiera identificar.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, comprobó que no tenía fiebre y que tampoco estaba mareado, por lo que se dio una ducha y se vistió. 

—¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien?  
—Sí, sí, habrá sido algún virus raro.

Tras despedirse de Ginny, Harry salió a la calle, donde lo recibió una tenue lluvia de abril. Compró café de camino al Ministerio y comenzó a apretar el paso. El apartamento de Harry no estaba conectado a la red flu, por lo que cada día debía acceder al Callejón Diagon y hacer uso de una de las estaciones públicas de la red para poder acceder al Ministerio. 

Se encontraba a escasos metros de la entrada cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sentía el suelo casi meciéndose bajo sus pies y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda. Su respiración se hizo pesada y se aflojó la corbata mientras trataba de enfocar la vista. Los familiares pinchazos en el pecho volvieron a aparecer y por un momento Harry sintió que la calle daba vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba asustado y era incapaz de tomar aire para llenar sus pulmones. Tras algunas bocanadas desesperadas, Harry sintió que su pecho estallaba a la altura del esternón y comenzó a temer que alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición. Mientras trataba de alcanzar su varita, sintió que las piernas habían dejado de sostenerle y se sujetó a la pared para no caer al suelo. Una compañera del Ministerio apareció corriendo junto a él y le sostuvo.

—¿Potter, estás bien?  
—No… respirar… no puedo.  
—Tranquilo, vamos al Ministerio, seguro que pueden ayudarte.  
—No, no, por favor. Al Ministerio no.  
Habían llamado la atención de un pequeño grupo de gente que se dirigía a tomar la red flu y Harry comenzó a temer que alguien lo reconociera en aquel estado.

—Solo… necesito un momento.

Su compañera, cuyo nombre Harry estaba casi seguro de que era Claire Michaels, le observaba con expresión preocupada.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a aparecerte en algún sitio?  
—Dame un minuto, de verdad, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Harry se agachó y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el dolor del pecho remitiera y sus pulsaciones volvieran al ritmo normal. Claire se agachó junto a él.

—Había oído que estabas enfermo pero creo que no te has recuperado del todo, lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa, así no puedes aparecerte tú solo.

Todo el mundo sabía que los múltiples hechizos de protección impedían que nadie, incluido él mismo, pudiera aparecerse en el apartamento de Harry.

—Podemos caminar un poco y después buscamos un sitio para aparecernos cerca de tu piso, ¿te parece?

Claire le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Harry descubrió que le agradaba. Apreciaba que su compañera, con la que apenas había hablado una docena de veces, quisiera hacerse cargo de él y asegurarse de que llegaba bien a casa.

—Vale, sí… gracias .–Harry forzó una sonrisa–Estoy mejor, en serio.

Ambos caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que encontraron un callejón que daba a la salida de emergencia de un restaurante muggle, cerrado en aquel momento. Claire tiró suavemente de él.

—Aquí mismo, parece que no hay nadie. Tú dirás.

Harry visualizó una callejuela aledaña a su apartamento que solía escoger para aparecerse cuando estaba demasiado cansado o borracho para caminar. Claire y él se agarraron del brazo y en pocos segundos se encontraron entre los contenedores de basura de aquella estrecha calle sin salida. Harry sintió que el café de la mañana estaba a punto de salir por donde había entrado. 

—Ugh, Potter, qué asco, podrías elegir otra calle.  
—Es que aquí nunca hay nadie.  
—No me extraña, huele peor que los baños de King’s Cross.

Harry encaminó los escasos metros hasta la puerta de su casa, deseoso de encontrarse por fin en la seguridad de su hogar.

—Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad. Seguro que algo me ha sentado mal o… no sé. A lo mejor sigo enfermo.

Claire sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Oye, no me quiero meter donde no me llaman y sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero… podría darte la dirección de un Psicomago, si te apetece.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. La sugerencia le había pillado con la guardia baja.

—¿A un…?  
—Conozco a uno en San Mungo al que mi hermano estuvo yendo un tiempo y me ha hablado muy bien de él. No sé, si quisieras enviarle una lechuza yo podría darte su nombre y sus datos, ya sabes, sin compromiso.  
—¿Para qué iba a ir yo a un Psicomago, Michaels?

Claire pareció algo intimidada por su reacción y Harry intentó suavizar su expresión.

—Me parece un poco exagerado ir a un Psicomago por una indigestión.  
—Ya, bueno, perdóname, no sé por qué lo he dicho, se me ha ocurrido sin más.  
—Ya.  
—Bueno, te dejo que descanses. 

Harry sacó su llave y se giró para entrar. Se despidió sin darse la vuelta.

—Gracias otra vez.  
—No hay de qué, Harry. Cuídate.

En cuanto hubo entrado al apartamento, Harry se deshizo de la ropa y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Había pensado darse una ducha, pero se sentía aún inseguro y tembloroso, por lo que se arrastró hasta la cama agotado como si hubiera vuelto a casa corriendo.

Incapaz de dormir o prepararse algo de comer, Harry pasó el día en la cama, abandonando el calor del edredón apenas media hora antes de que Ginny regresara del trabajo para darse una ducha y arreglar un poco la habitación. No se atrevía a decirle que aquel día tampoco había podido ir a trabajar. Poco después de las siete, Ginny llegó a casa y atravesó el salón para saludar a Harry, que estaba sentado frente al televisor.

—Hola, cielo, ¿cómo ha ido el día? ¿Ya estás recuperado?

Harry sonrió.

—Del todo. Pero hemos tenido un día intenso y no tardaré en irme a dormir.

Harry puso todo su empeño en entablar conversación con Ginny después de cenar, pero solo deseaba volver a estar entre las sábanas. Poco antes de las diez anunció que estaba agotado y que se iba a dormir: sabía que Ginny iría poco después, así que se esforzó en parecer dormido para no tener que hablar o tal vez algo peor.

A mitad de la noche, despertó sudando y con la sensación de que su corazón quería escapar por la garganta. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche: en cuatro horas tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar. Se forzó a relajar la mente y dormir, pero cuanto más pensaba en salir de la cama, meterse en la ducha y enfilar el camino hacia el Ministerio, más despierto e inquieto se encontraba. Tal vez sería buena idea ir a algún Medimago que le recetara alguna poción para dormir, pues había comprobado en anteriores ocasiones que los remedios muggles apenas causaban efecto en su organismo. Tal y como se temía, Harry vio finalmente amanecer y, pocos minutos después, dirigía sus pasos hacia la ducha mientras Ginny apuraba un poco más el sueño. Sin embargo, esta vez no llegó a vestirse. Regresó al dormitorio con la toalla en la cintura y se sentó en la cama, mirando cómo el agua que caía de sus piernas formaba un pequeño charco en el suelo. No podía levantarse. No podía vestirse. No podía salir, caminar por la calle y llegar hasta la red flu. No podía entrar al Ministerio, tomar el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y recorrer el pasillo hasta su mesa. No podía revisar las últimas actas de infracciones por uso indebido de magia. Toda aquella secuencia de acciones se agolpaba en su cabeza como una misión imposible de completar, inconcebible y simplemente inabarcable.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Harry se giró para mirar a Ginny.

—No puedo. De verdad que no puedo.  
—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?  
—No puedo ir al Ministerio. Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos. Se sentía avergonzado y agotado y, sobre todo, no podía decirle a Ginny que sentía que si salía de casa se iba a morir.

—No puedo.

Ginny le tocó la frente y comenzó a salir de la cama.

—Voy a volver a llamar al Medimago.

Harry se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando dejar de existir. Aquel fue el primer día de un letargo que habría de durar aún seis largos meses.

—.—.—.—.—

Harry soltó las llaves en el pequeño aparador de la entrada y se agachó para recibir al felino que había salido disparado al escuchar la cerradura.

—Hola, Fiona, bonita, ¿me has echado de menos?

La pequeña gata anaranjada se frotó contra sus piernas mientras Harry se dirigía a la cocina. Poco después, se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y navegando entre los canales de televisión. Había sido un día largo y tedioso en el Ministerio, pero al menos había comido con Claire y se había reído un poco. La noche cayó lentamente sobre él, animándolo a irse a dormir antes de abrir la cuarta cerveza.

—A dormir, bonita, vamos a dormir.

La gata siguió a Harry hasta el dormitorio. Harry se sentó en la cama y mientras se quitaba las gafas, fijó la mirada en las dos personas que sonreían desde la foto de la mesilla. Ginny se había ido de casa hacía casi dos años, pero Harry no había tenido valor de quitar la única foto suya que quedaba en el apartamento. En la imagen, ambos sonreían delante del Sacre Coeur con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol: Harry le había regalado a Ginny aquellas vacaciones en París con su primer sueldo como auror. Quitar la foto significaba dejar atrás las cosas en las que había creído desde que era adolescente y aceptar que el futuro que había imaginado ya no sería tal. 

Cuando se metió en la cama, recordó el día en que Ginny se había marchado. Llevaba más de seis meses sin ir a trabajar, deambulando de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama, convencido de que si no fuese Harry Potter ya estaría despedido. Pasaba la mayor parte de los días dormitando hasta que Ginny llegaba de trabajar y trataban de tener una conversación. Ginny traía anécdotas de su día y trataba de animar a Harry para salir a cenar o visitar a Ron y Hermione, pero él casi nunca se encontraba con ánimo o simplemente se sentía agotado, aunque invariablemente sonreía y respondía “Ve tú si quieres, cariño”. Hacía algunas semanas que sospechaba que Ginny se estaba viendo con otra persona, pero ni siquiera estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Estar aún a su lado estaba consumiendo la energía de Ginny. Harry sabía que cualquier día se hartaría de él, pero no podía encontrar la motivación para evitarlo. Además, tenía la esperanza de que antes de que eso pasara él volvería a ser el mismo de antes, el chico al que Ginny admiraba y del que se había enamorado. 

Aquél día, cuando Ginny volvió del trabajo, él estaba en pijama en el sofá. Cuando entró por la puerta, Harry apenas apartó la mirada del televisor. 

—Harry.  
—Mmm…  
—Harry.

El chico se giró.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día?  
—Harry, no puedo más.  
—¿Qué?

Ginny comenzó a masajearse el cuello

—No puedo más. Lo he intentado, juro que lo he intentado pero no puedo seguir viendo cómo mandas a la mierda tu vida y la mía. Pensaba que sería una mala racha, que juntos lo superaríamos, pero ya no puedo más. Necesito que hagas algo.

Harry levantó la mirada como si fuera un niño al que le estaban echando una reprimenda.

Haz algo. Di algo.

—No sé…  
—Harry, ¡haz algo, por Merlín! ¡Necesito que hagas algo! ¡Este no eres tú!

_La has cagado. Se acabó. Se acabó._

—No… no sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer.

Ginny entró en la habitación y empezó a sacar cosas de los armarios. Harry sintió que tenía que impedírselo, ir tras ella y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, pero no pudo levantarse del sofá. Ginny volvió con una bolsa diminuta en la que probablemente había utilizado un encantamiento de extensión.

—Mandaré a George a por el resto de mis cosas. Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo ayudarte más. Cuídate.

Algunas semanas después, Harry había vuelto al trabajo. Ron y Hermione iban a su casa casi cada día, y poco a poco se sintió con fuerzas para salir y volver al Ministerio. Aunque allí lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, sus tareas habían disminuido y había perdido varias de las funciones que tenía adjudicadas. No podía reprochárselo a nadie. En tal caso, tenía que estar agradecido de no haber perdido su empleo. Recordar esos meses siempre llenaba a Harry de inquietud y de culpa. Ginny lo había intentado pero él la había dejado marchar, y en los casi dos años que habían pasado desde aquello, no se habían vuelto a ver.

Harry abrió el cajón de la mesita y extrajo un pequeño vial con poción para dormir. Cada mes acudía a un Medimago que le preparaba varios viales. Se lo bebió y espero a que el sueño llegara mientras miraba las sombras que la luz del exterior dibujaba en el techo.

Sirius y Remus se aparecieron en sueños. Estaban en Hogwarts, sentados junto al lago, y Lily y James estaban con ellos. Eran jóvenes y Harry los observaba de lejos, consciente de que estaba en un sueño. Sirius se percató de su presencia y lo llamó con voz alegre.

—¡Harry! ¡Ven a sentarte, los exámenes ya han terminado!

Harry se acercó despacio, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco que rompiera su fantasía. Al llegar a su altura se sentó con cautela, sintiendo que interrumpía una reunión de amigos. Su madre se acercó y le acarició la cara.

—Cómo has crecido, Harry. Y qué guapo estás.

Harry sonrió.

—Os echo de menos. A todos. Os echo mucho de menos.

Sirius tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Remus. Se incorporó y guiñó el ojo a Harry.

—Siempre estamos contigo. Aunque a veces no te lo parezca.—Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Quiero estar con vosotros. Quiero estar de verdad.

James se acercó y le apretó la mano. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Aunque sabía que solo era un sueño, Harry creyó que era el momento más feliz de su vida. Estaba en Hogwarts, con sus padres, Remus y Sirius. Todos estaban bien, estaban allí y él estaba con ellos.

El sonido del despertador sacó a Harry de su fantasía. Aunque siempre despertaba enfadado y deprimido, aquel día era distinto. Las sombras del techo bailaban y él las siguió con la mirada, respirando profundamente, aún medio adormilado. Lo había entendido. Tantos años de tristeza y apatía. Tanto dolor al no haber podido encontrar su lugar en el mundo tras la muerte de Voldemort. 

Comprendió que su lugar ya no estaba allí. Que había cumplido su misión y podía estar en paz consigo mismo. Aquella mañana, Harry decidió morir.


	2. Periculum

El ánimo de Harry había mejorado notablemente desde que tomara la decisión de poner fin a su vida. Incluso enfrentarse cada mañana a la jornada laboral parecía más llevadero. No había decidido aún ni cuándo ni cómo iba a hacerlo: tenía que poner sus asuntos en orden, escoger a alguien que se quedase a cargo de Fiona y decidir cómo quería distribuir sus pertenencias. No quería dilatarlo pero tampoco precipitarse, pues su intención era evitar un trabajo innecesario a sus seres queridos.

Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione nunca llegarían a entenderlo. Sobre todo Hermione, pues Ron había lidiado con su propia oscuridad tras el fin de la guerra. Sin embargo se tenían el uno al otro, y estaba seguro de que, a la larga, sentirían alivio al no tener que seguir haciéndose cargo de su amigo, tan frágil y vulnerable, de no tener que estar alerta esperando otra crisis.

Sus amigos lo visitaban todas las semanas para comer o cenar en su casa o en algún restaurante de la zona muggle. Los padres de Ron habían invitado a Harry a casa varias veces, pero él no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que Ginny no iría si lo hacía él. Muy a su pesar, los Weasley habían tomado partido tras su ruptura y Ginny no había salido bien parada. A Harry le atormentaba pensar que Ron apenas se relacionaba con su hermana y que le reprochaba haberlo dejado en su momento más bajo. Aunque sus padres no habían tomado una postura tan extrema, a Harry le constaba que se habían sentido decepcionados con la decisión de Ginny y que habían tratado de que cambiase de opinión. Tras varios intentos de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, había empezado a darse por vencido, pues Ron no quería ni oír hablar del tema. En realidad, Harry pensaba que Ron culpaba a Ginny por haber roto el confortable equilibro al que todos habían parecido llegar tras la guerra: si su hermana no salía con Harry, ya no podrían pasar juntos las vacaciones y verse constantemente, y Ron tachaba a Ginny de egoísta por no haber continuado al lado de su amigo.

Aunque ya hacía meses que Harry no tocaba el tema, era uno de los asuntos que debía poner en orden si pretendía dejar el mundo estando en paz consigo mismo.

El segundo jueves de octubre Ron y Hermione fueron a cenar a su casa cargando varios recipientes de comida china; a Harry ya no le ofendía que ninguno de sus conocidos estuviera dispuesto a comer la comida que cocinaba. Aquella era una batalla perdida. Harry había derrotado al mago más poderoso del mundo pero era incapaz de preparar algo sin quemarlo o dejarlo crudo, y su habilidad cocinando con magia no era mucho mayor.

Harry hizo pasar a sus invitados y sacó una botella de vino. La conversación vagaba de un tema sin importancia a otro hasta que Harry soltó los palillos y tomó aire.

—Bueno, Ron, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

Ron tensó la espalda y siguió intentando pescar su arroz.

—Bien, supongo. No la veo desde la última Nochebuena.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Harry, en serio, no.  
—Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

Ron siguió concentrado en su cena intentando de esquivar la mirada de Harry. Hermione se puso en guardia, preparada para mediar.

—Ron.  
—Qué.  
—Escúchame.

Ron resopló y levantó la cabeza.

—Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto, pero esta vez necesito que me escuches de verdad. Ginny es tu hermana y no se merece esto.  
—Harry, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

A veces Harry pensaba que la determinación de Ron estaba empezando a flaquear: así le hacían pensar también sus conversaciones con Hermione a espaldas de su amigo sobre el tema. Sin embargo, Ron era demasiado orgulloso y en la última discusión entre él y Ginny había tenido lugar un intercambio de insultos muy desagradable, además del lanzamiento de varios objetos. Probablemente Ginny estaba esperando una disculpa de su hermano, y Ron se negaba a reconocer que no tenía razón.

—Lo que te hizo fue una putada. —dijo Ron débilmente, como si ya no estuviera tan seguro.  
—Ron, lo único que hizo fue estar a mi lado viendo cómo me consumía y cómo iba de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama. Hizo todo lo que pudo hasta que no pudo hacer nada más.

Harry miró brevemente a Hermione, que había adoptado su clásico gesto de “esto ya se lo he dicho yo trescientas veces”.

—Te dejó cuando más la necesitabas.  
—Mira, Ron… lo del amor incondicional está muy bien, pero lo cierto es que yo no era la responsabilidad de Ginny. Estar conmigo era insoportable, apenas le dirigía la palabra y siempre estaba enfadado, triste, o simplemente durmiendo, y te voy a ser sincero, mi higiene personal dejaba bastante que desear. Creo que por nada del mundo habrías querido ver a tu hermana resignada a cuidar de una persona a la que ni siquiera le importaba si ella estaba en casa. Y lo que es una putada es lo que le estás haciendo tú.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar.

—Déjame acabar. Necesito que entiendas que no puedo seguir cargando con esto en mi conciencia. Tienes una familia generosa y divertida: no lo eches a perder, Ron. Si no quieres hacerlo, entiéndelo como un favor que te estoy pidiendo como amigo. Como tu mejor amigo.

Hermione sonrió levemente: ambos sabían que Harry había jugado su carta definitiva, la del chantaje emocional. Además, sabía que eso le daba a Ron una excusa para decirse a sí mismo que lo hacía por Harry. El pelirrojo volvió a coger los palillos con gesto malhumorado, como si le hubieran castigado sin postre.

—Bueno. Lo voy a pensar.

Harry sonrió.

—Voy a sacar otra botella.

—.—.—.—.—

Harry despertó al día siguiente con una leve resaca y sintiéndose optimista: con un poco de suerte podría tachar el asunto de Ginny de su lista de Asuntos Que Arreglar. Pero en cuanto empezó a recordar la velada con sus amigos, volvió a invadirle la culpa. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar Ron y Hermione si se mataba? Ambos habían arriesgado su vida por él en infinidad de ocasiones, ¿estaba siendo un egoísta si decidía ponerle fin a todo? La mayor parte del tiempo Harry pensaba que se había convertido en un lastre para ellos, pero también estaba convenido de que lo querían de una manera genuina. Muchas de las personas que de una forma u otra formaban parte de su vida sentían hacia él un amplio abanico de sentimientos que iban desde la idolatría a la admiración, pasando por la lástima más cruda. Comenzó a percatarse de ello cuando llevaba unos tres años trabajando en el Ministerio: a veces sentía a sus compañeros cuchicheando a sus espaldas o mirándolo con pesar, como si lamentaran que estuviera dedicando su juventud a estampar sellos y revisar estatutos. Él mismo no comprendía sus emociones la mayor parte del tiempo, pues lo único que había deseado tras la guerra era una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Y lo había logrado. ¿Por qué se sentía un fracasado?

Intentando alejar de su mente estos pensamientos, Harry se preparó para ir a trabajar. Era viernes y el único plan que tenía para el fin de semana era hacer un listado de sus pertenencias y empezar a decidir a quién quería dejarle cada cosa. Antes de salir de casa se agachó para despedirse de Fiona y empezó a hacer un repaso mental de los amigos a los que podría confiársela. Neville quedaba descartado porque era alérgico, aunque Harry pensaba que en realidad le daban un poco de miedo los gatos. Hermione había tenido gatos, podría ser una buena opción, aunque pensaba que a Ron no iba a hacerle mucha gracia. ¿Y Teddy? A su ahijado le encantaba jugar con la gata cuando iba a su casa, pero sospechaba que iba a ser Andrómeda la que acabaría encargándose de Fiona si se la dejaba.

Al llegar a su puesto en el Ministerio, observó con pesar la pila de documentos que flotaba sobre su mesa. Expedientes por uso indebido de magia, disputas vecinales y un sinfín de incidentes menores de los que Harry se ocupaba porque nadie más quería hacerlo. 

Cuando llevaba un par de horas revisando papeles, Claire se inclinó sobre su mesa. Desde su incidente en la estación, justo antes de que tuviera que dejar de trabajar, Claire y él se habían hecho casi amigos. Era la compañera a la que más apreciaba y con la que más cosas tenía en común. Se había graduado tres años antes que él en Beauxbatons para después regresar a Inglaterra e ingresar en la academia de aurores, por lo que Harry sentía que no estaba tan familiarizada con la vida de Harry como la comunidad mágica británica. Era una chica inteligente y con sentido del humor y además la única persona del Ministerio a la que Harry conocía que, como él, tenía un teléfono móvil.

—Me acaban de pasar un expediente de un robo en casa de un mago que nadie quiere revisar y me da una pereza terrible, ¿café?

Se notaba la proximidad del fin de semana porque nadie parecía tener muchas ganas de trabajar. Harry consultó el reloj. Aún eran las once y media.

—Pues sí.

Se levantó y acompañó a Claire a una sala de descanso en la que varias cafeteras flotaban esperando que alguien les acercara una taza. 

—¿Y qué haces este fin de semana?

Harry titubeó un segundo.

_Una lista para decidir a quién le dejo mis cosas cuando me suicide._

—Nada, poca cosa. Dormir y a lo mejor pasarme a ver a mi ahijado. Pero tiene pinta de que hoy me iré tarde porque tengo que dejar cerrados un montón de expedientes antes del lunes. ¿Y tú?

Claire puso cara de disgusto.

—Pues algo parecido porque me queda aún bastante por hacer hoy. Merlín, qué ganas tengo de que acabe esta semana.

Ambos volvieron al trabajo arrastrando los pies. Harry podía ver a Claire desde su mesa y no parecía feliz. La jornada fue tocando a su fin y la planta empezó a vaciarse. En el pasado, a Harry no le había importado hacer horas extra, pero la época en la que su trabajo le parecía lo bastante satisfactorio como para sacrificar su tiempo libre había quedado muy atrás. En la actualidad, seguir en el Ministerio pasada la hora de irse a casa solo le producía fastidio, y el edificio vacío le traía recuerdos desagradables.

Cuando logró vaciar la pila de papeles de su mesa eran más de seis y Claire no se había movido de su sitio. Harry cogió su abrigo y se acercó a la chica para despedirse.

—¿Te falta mucho?

Claire resopló.

—Pues no lo sé, porque no tengo apenas datos sobre este expediente y no puedo avanzar. Solo dice que es un robo pero no da más datos y no sé con quién contactar.

Harry se inclinó sobre su escritorio.

—¿Le puedo echar un vistazo? Soy experto en hacer el trabajo que los demás dejan a medias.  
—Todo tuyo.

Harry empezó a repasarlo. Un mago había denunciado un allanamiento de morada en el que habían desaparecido un par de objetos de poco valor. Sin embargo, la ficha no adjuntaba el nombre del mago y no constaba que se le hubiera tomado declaración.

—Bueno, tiene pinta de que esto ha ido pasando de unas manos a otras y nadie ha querido hacerse cargo, seguramente porque el mago es demasiado importante o no lo suficiente. Lo normal en caso de robo es acudir al domicilio para hacer un inventario, hablar con la víctima y examinar el entorno en busca de posibles trazas de magia.  
—Pues no se ha hecho nada de eso y si se ha hecho no consta ahí. 

Harry volvió a dejar los papeles en la mesa.

—Seguro que está incompleto por algún motivo. Mira… ¿te parece si el lunes lo vemos más a fondo? La denuncia es de hace una semana y no parece que hayan insistido mucho. A lo mejor el caso está cerrado y no nos han informado bien.  
—Vale. La verdad es que ya he tenido bastante por hoy.  
—Yo no puedo más y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Claire se levantó y cogió su chaqueta mientras agitaba la varita para guardar las pequeñas montañas de documentos que tenía esparcidas por la mesa.

—Yo también. Oye, ¿te apetece comer algo por ahí? Después de esta semana de mierda creo que no tengo ganas de irme a casa, y mucho menos de cocinar.

El chico titubeó. Él siempre tenía ganas de irse a casa.

—Eh…  
—Nos tomamos un par de cervezas y nos despejamos un poco.

Harry aceptó antes de tener tiempo para meditarlo más. Claire le caía bien y no quería que pensara que estaba siendo antipático.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me vendría bien una cerveza. Pero en un bar muggle, por favor.

Claire sonrió y se caló el gorro de lana hasta los ojos.

—Me encantan los bares muggles.

El pub que escogieron estaba en Carnaby Street, una de las zonas favoritas de Harry. Varias mesas altas con taburetes ocupaban la parte delantera del local, aunque el grueso de la clientela se agolpaba en la parte trasera para ver el partido de fútbol que atronaba desde los televisores. Harry y Claire tomaron asiento delante y empezaron a ojear la carta.

—¿Qué te apetece?

El estómago de Harry rugió.

—No tengo manías. Ahora mismo me comería un hipogrifo.

Una camarera se acercó a tomar su orden. Pidieron cerveza y Claire escogió varias cosas al azar de la carta.

—Con algo acertaremos.

Harry sonrió. Aunque estaba relajado, descubrió que no sabía muy bien de qué hablar. Mientras Claire tomaba la iniciativa, intentó no parecer demasiado ansioso al coger su cerveza.

—Oye, tu ahijado ya tiene que estar enorme.  
—Sí, en un par de años me va a sacar tres cabezas, aunque tampoco hace falta ser muy alto para eso. El año que viene irá a Hogwarts y se muere de ganas.  
—Qué bien. Yo tengo una hermana pero sigue viviendo en París, igual que mis padres. Ahora da clase en Beauxbatons.  
—¿Qué tal es estudiar en Beuxbatons? Espero que un poco más tranquilo que Hogwarts.  
—No sabría decirte. Sí, supongo que sí. Al menos no tenemos esa tontería de las Casas que teníais en tu colegio.

La camarera regresó con un montón de platos pequeños y Harry empezó a devorar lo que parecían bolitas de queso rebozadas.

—Merlín, o esto está muy bueno o yo tengo mucha hambre. La verdad es que cuando creces le das menos importancia al tema de las Casas, pero para cualquier mago que se haya educado en Inglaterra llegaba a ser bastante importante. Ahora me parece algo infantil, pero supongo que te define.  
—No hace falta que lo jures. El otro día vi a dos en el Ministerio discutiendo en el ascensor y uno le llamó al otro “Slytherin de mierda”.

A su pesar, Harry sonrió.

—¿Sabes esa obsesión que tienen los muggles con los equipos de fútbol?  
—¿Te refieres a la misma que tienen los magos con los equipos de Quidditch?  
—Vale, a lo mejor no he puesto el mejor ejemplo. El caso es que cuando llegas al colegio y no tienes ni idea de nada, te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y te dicen “tú eres esto”. Es imposible que no te afecte.  
—Ya, si lo entiendo, pero es que me parece un poco absurdo. En fin, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras apuraba el vaso. Después de todo, había sido buena idea salir un rato y distraerse.

Un par de horas después, cuando Harry se levantó para ir a la barra, sintió el suelo de madera ligeramente inestable. El bar se había llenado y la música estaba más alta. Cuando regresó hasta donde estaba Claire, un grupo de personas se apretaba contra la mesa, obligándolos a quedarse de pie. Harry le pasó una cerveza intentando no tirársela a alguien por encima.

—Estoy un poco borracho.

Estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero de repente Claire le estaba besando. Harry perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y se apoyó en la mesa, pringándose la manga del jersey de cerveza. Se encontró devolviendo el beso a pesar de estar prácticamente aplastado contra la pared y comprimido entre Claire y varios jóvenes mucho más borrachos que él. Claire le besaba con ganas, y Harry se dejó llevar y la atrajo hacia sí. Casi había olvidado lo que era besar a alguien, pero Claire sabía a cerveza y era agradable apretarse contra ella mientras el alcohol le nublaba un poco los sentidos.

Tiró de él hacia la puerta mientras cogía los abrigos.

—Vamos fuera.

Harry salió tras ella mientras en el fondo de su cabeza una voz le decía que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero la voz estaba muy lejos y él no tenía ganas de hacerle caso. 

Tan pronto salieron a la calle, Claire lo empujó contra el portal de un bloque de apartamentos y volvió a besarle. No se habían puesto los abrigos y Harry empezaba a tiritar. La chica se separó un par de centímetros.

—Tenía tantas ganas de que esto pasara.

Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó que lo educado era corresponder el cumplido, pero en realidad nunca había pensado en Claire de esa manera. Se limitó a sonreír sin tener muy claro qué hacer a continuación y lamentando llevar dos años sin contacto íntimo con otro ser humano. No tenía claro cómo actuaba la gente normal en esas situaciones: Harry siempre había estado con Ginny, solo se había acostado con ella y no había estado interesado en nadie desde la ruptura. De hecho, apenas se fijaba en las chicas y no tenía mucho interés en el sexo. Algunos amigos, sobre todo muggles, le contaban de vez en cuando historias de novias, de gente con la que ligaban en los bares y acababan llevándose a casa, desengaños amorosos, infidelidades. Harry se había besado con un par de chicas en el colegio y hasta ahí llegaba casi toda su experiencia con el sexo casual.

Claire metió una mano helada por debajo de su jersey y Harry se estremeció.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?  
—Eh.. val…

Antes de terminar la frase sintió el familiar tirón en el estómago que indicaba que se estaban desapareciendo. A Claire no pareció importarle esfumarse al lado de un bar muggle, y pocos segundos después ambos aterrizaban en el salón de su pequeño piso. Harry detestaba desaparecerse en general, y en particular odiaba no tener tiempo para mentalizarse, coger aire y prepararse para la incómoda agitación en el estómago. En aquella ocasión no fue diferente, y el alcohol que había bebido tampoco ayudó. 

Harry pensó que tal vez Claire le enseñaría la casa o le ofrecería algo de beber. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre las plantas que decoraban el salón, pero antes de poder abrir la boca se estaban besando de nuevo. Todo era prácticamente nuevo para él, la voracidad de los besos de Claire y su propia urgencia, el cuerpo desconocido y la súbita realización del final de su vida con Ginny.

Toda clase de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras se besaban en medio del salón. Claire se sacó el vestido por los pies bajándoselo a tirones y guió a Harry hasta el sofá, que cayó en el asiento mientras le bajaba las medias. Joder, estaba empalmadísimo y apenas se habían tocado. Por un momento tuvo miedo de correrse con el simple tacto de los dedos de Claire. Intentaba serenarse pero sentía que su cerebro no daba las órdenes adecuadas.

La chica se puso a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a moverse mientras trataba de liberar el botón de los pantalones de Harry, que resbalaba en el sofá para tratar de quitárselos. Cuando se hubo librado de ellos, Claire se agachó entre sus piernas. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de la chica en su erección. No tenía claro si podría aguantar mucho y recordó que durante la veintena había recurrido a un truco mental consistente en repasar equipos de Quidditch con las letras del abecedario.

_A, Appleby Arrows…  
B… nunca me acuerdo de la B…  
Chudley Cannons…  
F, Falmouth Falcons… Holyhead Harpies..._

Harry no necesitó mirar a Claire para notar que algo no iba bien. Su erección se había esfumado. Harry deseó que la tierra se lo tragara mientras trataba de intuir lo que tenía que decir. Claire levantó la mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja, como si Harry le estuviera gastando una broma no demasiado graciosa.

—Joder, lo siento.

Harry sintió que le ardía la cara mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Perdón, no sé qué ha pasado.

Claire le apoyó una mano en la rodilla.

—No pasa nada, vamos a intentarlo otra vez.  
—Sí, sí, vale.—Harry respiró hondo tratando de concentrarse en el movimiento de la lengua de Claire y en el calor húmedo que sintió cuando se metió su polla en la boca. Sin embargo, no encontró la respuesta deseada. Claire continuó un poco más, pero finalmente se apartó y se dejó caer en la alfombra levantando las cejas.

—Bueno, que no se diga que no lo he intentado. —Se apoyó en los codos y sonrió levemente. Harry se subió los calzoncillos tan rápido como si le estuvieran cronometrando.  
—Lo siento, Claire, de verdad. Te juro que nunca me había pasado. Habrá sido el alcohol o…  
—Harry, de verdad. No pasa nada. Estamos un poco borrachos.  
—Ya… me siento fatal. ¿Quieres que…

Claire se levantó a trompicones recogiendo su ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

—No, no, de verdad. Mira, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir y mañana será otro día? Sin cosas raras, de verdad.

A Harry le espantaba la idea de dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya, de despertar y no ver sus paredes y sus muebles. Solo quería salir corriendo y meter la cabeza debajo del edredón.

—Creo que mejor me voy. Y te dejo descansar y eso.

Claire le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—No hace falta que salgas corriendo. Le puede pasar a cualquiera, de verdad.  
—Ya, no… de verdad que lo siento pero prefiero irme a casa.  
—Bueno, como quieras.—Claire se acercó para despedirse y se abrazaron torpemente. A Harry volvió a arderle la cara. Merlín, cómo necesitaba estar en su casa.  
—Vale, me voy.  
—Vale, Harry. Nos vemos el lunes.  
—Sí, sí. Bueno, descansa.

Harry visualizó el callejón de los contenedores y se concentró fuertemente en desaparecer del piso de Claire. En cuanto se encontró en la puerta, metió la llave y entró mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se libraba a puntapiés de los zapatos. Se metió en la ducha y esperó a que el agua caliente lo golpeara, tratando de olvidar la última parte de la noche. ¿Cómo iba a ir el lunes al Ministerio y encontrarse con Claire? Se sentía avergonzado y culpable.

_No se puede ser más inútil. Eres un desgraciado. El lunes vas a ser el hazmerreír._

Aún un poco borracho, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. El peso de Fiona al subir de un salto al colchón fue lo último que percibió antes de hundirse en un sueño denso.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando despertó era casi mediodía. La boca le sabía a ácido y le dolía el cuerpo como si le hubieran golpeado una docena de quaffles. El recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció con fuerza: quedarse todo el día en la cama le pareció tan tentador que se obligó a destaparse. Había quedado en ir a comer a casa de Andrómeda y a la abuela de su ahijado no le sentaba nada bien que los planes se modificaran a última hora. Fiona se enredó entre sus piernas se mientras preparaba para salir.

—Pobrecita, ayer estuve todo el día fuera y ahora me tengo que ir otra vez, soy el peor padre. Te prometo que después de comer vuelvo a casa y te rasco la barriga toda la tarde.

Harry decidió caminar hasta la casa de Andrómeda y Teddy para que, como solía decir Ron, “se le bajara la castaña”. Necesitaba el aire frío en la cara y lo que menos le apetecía era desaparecerse. Andrómeda vivía en una casa modesta con un pequeño jardín trasero cerca del Museo Británico, lugar al que Harry había llevado a Teddy tantas veces que los vigilantes de seguridad saludaban al niño por su nombre. Al acercarse sintió una punzada de malestar. Teddy iría a Hogwarts el año siguiente y él no planeaba estar allí. Por primera vez tuvo dudas sobre la decisión que había tomado. Teddy había perdido a sus padres cuando era un bebé y apenas le quedaba familia además de Andrómeda y un puñado de parientes con los que no tenía relación. Harry siempre había estado presente, siempre había procurado que no tuviera una infancia como la suya. Por otra parte, tenía a Andrómeda, y en cuanto pusiera un pie en Hogwarts olvidaría todo lo que ocurriese fuera. Teddy se parecía a Remus: era tranquilo, disfrutaba del silencio y adoraba leer. Su abuelo, al que no había llegado a conocer, había dejado la casa inundada de libros de autores muggles, y Andrómeda y Harry actuaban de nexo entre los dos mundos.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, Harry atravesaba el umbral de la casa. Teddy corrió a darle un abrazo y Andrómeda le pidió el abrigo para colgarlo.

—Hola, ¿cómo estáis?

Andrómeda se acercó para susurrar al oído a Harry.

—¿Tienes resaca?

Harry agachó la cabeza. No tenía sentido mentir. Andrómeda era una mezcla entre un auror y un profesor del colegio, además de tener un agudísimo olfato.

—Un poco. Pero muy poco, de verdad.—La mujer levantó una ceja.  
—No te atrevas a dejarme el estofado.  
—Te juro que no, me muero de hambre.

Los tres pasaron al salón y casi de inmediato Teddy volvió a bombardear a Harry con preguntas sobre Hogwarts, las Casas y las asignaturas. Hablaron animadamente y Harry devoró la comida. Después, una tetera y un plato con pastelitos aparecieron flotando desde la cocina.

—No puedo más, voy a reventar.  
—Qué exagerado eres. Teddy, cariño, ¿por qué no subes a jugar un rato? Vamos a hablar de cosas de mayores.

Harry observó a Teddy mientras se levantaba de la mesa para subir a su habitación, seguramente a leer. No sabía que la visita iba a incluir una “conversación de mayores” y ciertamente ignoraba de qué podía tratarse. Andrómeda apartó el té.

—Harry, quiero comentarte algo. —Harry sintió que también debía apartar su té.  
—Claro, cuéntame.  
—Mira… hace unos días mi sobrino me dijo que había sufrido un intento de robo en su casa. No se llevaron gran cosa, pero estaba todo revuelto y había varios destrozos. Lo ha denunciado pero parece que la oficina de aurores está ignorando el tema.

Harry parpadeó aturdido.

—¿Tu sobrino?—A Harry le costó procesar la información. A veces olvidaba que Andrómeda era una Black. —¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy?  
—Que yo recuerde no tengo más sobrinos.

Harry llevaba años sin pensar en Draco Malfoy. De hecho, habría asegurado que hasta ese momento ni siquiera recordaba que Andrómeda y Malfoy estaban relacionados. Había una parte de su vida que había tratado de enterrar, y al parecer había tenido éxito. Harry se tensó de inmediato. Una cosa eran Teddy y Andrómeda y otra muy distinta encontrarse un día a unos exmortífagos para tomar el té.

—Pero… yo pensaba que no tenías relación con ellos.  
—Y no tenía. Mi hermana Narcissa enfermó a principios de este año y vino a verme para reconciliarse antes de… bueno. El caso es que falleció en agosto.

Harry no supo qué decir. Habían pasado muchos años, pero el recuerdo de la familia Malfoy le incomodaba enormemente. Supuso que lo correcto sería darle el pésame, pero no sabía si sonaría sincero.

—Lo siento mucho, Andrómeda. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?  
—No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar yo. Narcissa y yo hemos estado más de treinta años sin hablarnos y supongo que cuando supo que estaba enferma, intentó enmendar sus errores. Creo que no se había atrevido a hacerlo porque tenía miedo de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Durante estos meses nos vimos muy a menudo, incluso conoció a Teddy, y a veces le traía regalos. Casi podría decirse que volvimos a ser hermanas.

A Harry se le puso un nudo en la garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a que Andrómeda expresara sus sentimientos.

—Un mes antes de morir me invitó a su casa. Mi sobrino estaba con ella. Prácticamente nos hizo prometer que seguiríamos en contacto cuando ella ya no estuviera. Creo, Harry, que Narcissa nunca se perdonó por las decisiones que ella y Lucius tomaron y por las cosas que Draco tuvo que vivir. Creo que era su manera de asegurarse de que alguien iba a estar pendiente de él. Como sabes, Lucius falleció hace algunos años.

Harry lo había oído, sí. Y después lo había olvidado.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que Draco y yo hemos seguido viéndonos. Al fin y al cabo es mi familia, Harry, y ni él ni yo andamos sobrados. Al principio era un poco raro con Teddy, pero ahora se llevan bien. Creo que a Draco no se le dan muy bien los niños.  
—No me puedo creer que Teddy no me haya dicho nada en estos meses.  
—Le dije que no te contara nada porque era una sorpresa.  
—¿Has mentido a tu nieto?

Andrómeda sonrió con malicia.

—Una mentirijilla. Además, ya te digo que al principio apenas hablaban.

Harry parpadeó varias veces. Estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. De repente se sintió transportado a su adolescencia y no pudo evitar que le doliera el estómago. Malfoy significaba malas noticias y sobre todo muy malos recuerdos.

—Lo que quería pedirte es que investigues el robo. Hace días que puso la denuncia pero al parecer no hay ningún auror en el Ministerio que quiera ayudar a alguien con su apellido.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó la nariz. Si Andrómeda pretendía que sintiera lástima porque nadie se ocupaba del problema de Malfoy, iba a tener que intentarlo mejor.

—No sé, Andrómeda. No sé qué decirte. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de ayudar a Malfoy.

La imagen de Claire y los montones de papeles de su mesa le vino a la mente. El expediente del que hablaba el día anterior tenía que ser el de Malfoy. Hablaba del robo en la vivienda de un mago y nadie quería ocuparse del asunto.

—No te pido que te ocupes tú, te pido que te asegures de que alguien lo hace. Draco no parece muy preocupado, pero yo estoy inquieta. Además, no es justo que por ser quién es el Ministerio no quiera hacer su trabajo.

_Va a ser mejor que no hablemos de lo que es justo._

Harry resopló. Sería conveniente no mencionar que efectivamente la denuncia de Malfoy llevaba días pasando de mesa en mesa sin que nadie quisiera ocuparse. 

Por qué, por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él. 

Si Draco iba a formar parte de la vida de Teddy, tal vez Harry debería intentar averiguar de qué iba todo el asunto del robo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si quería asegurarse de que Andrómeda y su ahijado estuvieran bien cuando él no estuviera.

—No te prometo nada. El lunes intento enterarme de algo.

Harry sabía que Andrómeda no le iba a dar las gracias. En lugar de eso, sonrió brevemente y le puso otro pastelito en el plato.


	3. Crucio

_-Fiona.  
-Grimmauld Place.  
-Gringotts.  
-Moto.  
-Ginny y Ron.  
-Dinero muggle._

Harry estaba inmóvil en la salida de la red flu del Ministerio de Magia repasando su lista mental de Asuntos Que Arreglar. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana del lunes, tenía la varita en la mano y sopesaba la posibilidad de lanzarse un hechizo paralizante para no tener que subir a su planta.

Desde la comida del sábado en casa de Andrómeda, había dedicado el fin de semana a dos únicos pensamientos: el informe sobre el robo en casa de Draco Malfoy y el inminente encuentro con Claire. Cada vez que recordaba la escena sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa que parecía incapaz de gestionar. ¿Por qué había ido a su casa? Ni siquiera le gustaba Claire de esa manera. Además, siempre había pensado que acostarse con compañeros de trabajo era una mala idea. El domingo había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y había llegado a la conclusión de que el alcohol y su falta de compañía habían sido una combinación desastrosa. 

Por otra parte, existía la posibilidad de que Claire tuviera sentimientos hacia él, idea que lo intrigaba e incomodaba a partes iguales. Se sentía culpable por haber podido alimentar de manera inconsciente esos sentimientos, que no podía ni quería corresponder: sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que era imposible que alguien quisiera de verdad acostarse con él o incluso tener una relación. No era divertido ni ocurrente y tampoco se consideraba la clase de persona con la que alguien querría pasar las horas. Tal vez hace años sí había sido divertido, incluso en sus épocas mas complicadas en Hogwarts. Había hecho chistes y bromas y se había dejado la piel jugando al Quidditch, y tras la guerra había viajado, había salido y había disfrutado de casi todos los tipos de ocio que el mundo muggle podía ofrecer. Después, simplemente dejó de ser esa persona. Aunque a veces sospechaba que quedaba un poco del antiguo Harry dentro de él, buscarlo era demasiado difícil y exigía demasiado esfuerzo, y de todas formas ya no importaba.

Al fin dejó de vacilar y entró en el ascensor abarrotado. Caminó hacia su mesa arrastrando los pies y resopló mientras se sentaba: el día aún no había empezado y la pila de expedientes nuevos ya flotaba hasta elevarse por encima de su cabeza. Mientras comenzaba a ojear el primero, se asomó lentamente por encima los papeles. Claire acababa de llegar y se estaba quitando el abrigo.

_Mierda._

Harry notó que le sudaban las manos. Volvió a esconderse detrás de la pila de carpetas y continuó leyendo mientras ideaba en su mente la mejor manera de disculparse de una forma que pareciese sincera pero no demasiado dramática. Apenas llevaba cinco minutos intentando leer el primer informe cuando sintió una presencia junto a él.

—¿Café?

Claire le sonreía con su taza en la mano. Harry estuvo a punto de responder con una evasiva pero cambió de opinión. Cuanto antes mejor.

—Vale.

Cogió también su taza y enfiló tras ella el camino a la sala de descanso. Al llegar, se acercaron a una cafetera que parecía un poco reacia a moverse.

—Qué vagas están las cafeteras los lunes.

Harry sonrió con timidez, no muy seguro de si iban a tener una conversación incómoda o a fingir que no había pasado nada. De cualquier forma, él aún sentía que debía disculparse.

—Oye, Claire, lo del viernes…

La chica apartó la taza que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

—Potter, no, de verdad. Olvídalo.  
—Es que quiero decirlo. No tendría que haberme ido así y no… —¿Cómo podía decir que pensaba que había sido un error y evitar que Claire quisiera intentar repetirlo sin sonar como un imbécil o un engreído? —O sea, que no… que me caes muy bien y eso.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Claire estaba ahogando una carcajada.

—A ver, Potter. Estamos de acuerdo en que fue una mala idea. Tú me gustas. O me gustabas, no sé. Pero es mejor que lo dejemos aquí porque trabajamos juntos y no quiero tener que venir todos los días y verte la cara y que sea horrible. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, que nos llevemos bien y ya está. Por mi parte está todo bien.

A Harry volvían a sudarle las manos. Dudaba si tal vez debía aclarar algo al respecto de su malogrado intento de follar. Sin embargo, se descubrió reconociendo que no le importaba. Le daba igual que hubiera sido un desastre. Solo quería que no fuese raro ver en el trabajo a Claire y dejar las cosas bien entre ellos.

—Me alegro mucho, de verdad.

Claire le dio un leve manotazo en el codo.

—Venga, ya está. ¿Y cómo tienes el día hoy?

Harry resopló mientras volvía a llenar su taza.

—Hay una pila de mierda en mi mesa para revisar y cerrar que es casi más alta que yo. Te juro que no me explico cómo es posible que no dejen de llegar más y más cosas. Merlín, si hace diez años que no pasa nada en este país.  
—Bueno, bueno, Potter, y que siga así.

Harry se obligó a sonreír.

—No, claro. En fin, ¿y cómo se presenta tu semana?  
—Pues igual. Bueno, vamos al lío.

Al final del día, Harry contempló casi con satisfacción cómo había disminuido su montaña de trabajo pendiente. Se marchó a casa pensando en pedir comida a domicilio, probablemente algo grasiento y poco nutritivo. Cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de Andrómeda.

“¿Has averiguado algo?”

Harry se arrepintió por enésima vez de haberle enseñado a Andrómeda a usar un teléfono móvil. Algunos años atrás le había regalado uno por su cumpleaños: cuando lo sacó de la caja, la mujer miró el aparato arrugando los labios en una expresión que Harry llamaba, por supuesto para sus adentros, “el morrito”, y que consistía en entrecerrar un poco los ojos y poner la boca como si estuviera oliendo algo apestoso o le hubieran ofrecido comerse una cucaracha. Andrómeda ponía el morrito cada vez que algo le parecía absurdo o ridículo pero sus modales le impedían expresarlo en voz alta.

—¿Y esto?  
—Es un teléfono móvil.  
—Cariño —dijo Andrómeda levantando una ceja—no soy idiota, sé lo que es un teléfono móvil. Lo que no sé es para qué quiero yo uno.

Harry cogió la caja y sacó el pequeño dispositivo.

—A ver. Esto es para que podamos comunicarnos y hablar siempre que queramos. ¿Te imaginas que hay una emergencia y tienes que avisarme por lechuza? Podría tardar horas en enterarme, y mi casa no está conectada a la red flu. Andrómeda, los muggles tienen buenos inventos. Con esto puedes enviar mensajes que llegan a su destino en segundos. Te prometo que te enseñaré a usarlo, verás como al final le coges el gusto.

Andrómeda lo cogió de nuevo y comenzó a toquetearlo y a apretar las teclas.

—No sé.  
—Dale una oportunidad. También se puede usar para hacer fotos. Aunque no se mueven, claro.  
—Bueno, cariño, gracias.

Harry encendió el teléfono y se lo acercó.

—No te ha gustado nada.  
—Sí me ha gustado, pero tienes que enseñarme a usarlo. Lo más parecido que he tenido es el teléfono ese del pasillo y apenas lo utilizo.  
—Es muy fácil, ya verás.

Andrómeda había aprendido rápido. Aunque solo lo utilizaba para hablar con Harry y algunas amigas muggles, siempre lo llevaba encima. Harry empezó a arrepentirse de habérselo regalado la primera vez que se retrasó yendo a comer a su casa y empezó a recibir mensajes tipo “Llegas tarde” y “Ya está todo frío” a pesar de que no había llegado más de quince minutos después de la hora acordada. Tiempo después, en la época en la que no salía de la cama, lo llamaba casi a diario, al menos hasta que Harry apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla. Por suerte nunca había tenido que llamarle por algo serio, pero se había aficionado a los mensajes de texto y le gustaba enviarlos muy seguidos. Además, jamás aceptaba no ser respondida: Harry había aprendido que una contestación rápida podía evitar una retahíla de mensajes y actuaba en consecuencia.

Aún con las llaves en la mano, Harry se quedó de pie en el recibidor mirando la pantalla: había olvidado completamente la promesa de echar un ojo al caso de Malfoy. Se obligó a pensar una respuesta rápida.

“Todavía no, pero estoy en ello. Te digo algo en cuanto pueda”.  
“De acuerdo. Gracias.”

Andrómeda se oponía frontalmente al uso de onomatopeyas y emoticonos, por lo que sus mensajes podrían haber sonado cortantes de no haberla conocido tan bien.

Al día siguiente tendría que intentar enterarse de algo o al menos asegurarse de que alguien estaba con ello. Harry sintió que su humor empeoraba. No quería ayudar a Malfoy, no le importaba lo que había pasado en su casa y le daba igual que nadie se ocupara del caso. Llevaba casi diez años sin verlo y sus últimos recuerdos sobre él incluían torturas y muerte. Escombros, olor a carne quemada y a sangre. Había tenido pesadillas recurrentes sobre aquel día en la mansión Malfoy en el que fueron puestos frente a frente, él con el rostro desfigurado y Malfoy con la tarea de reconocer su identidad y sentenciarlo. No lo había hecho, pero Harry aún soñaba que tenía 17 años, Malfoy decía su nombre y Bellatrix Lestrange le arrancaba la piel.

Sintió un sabor ácido en la boca. La imagen de Dumbledore cayendo al vacío que llevaba tantos años intentando reprimir volvió a aparecer como un fogonazo. Después, el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de Remus apareció nítido ante sus ojos durante unos segundos. Sintió que lo recorría un sudor helado. Los rostros de Remus y Sirius daban vueltas en su cabeza como fotografías en movimiento. Harry se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, mareado. Intentó respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados, contando los segundos de cada inhalación y cada exhalación. Apoyó las manos en el suelo obligándose a sentir el tacto áspero de la madera. Harry no sabía ponerle nombre a esas sensaciones pero, cuando se aproximaban, se decía a sí mismo que le estaba llegando un terror. En casi todas las ocasiones venían precedidos de imágenes veloces y sonidos que no podía identificar. Después, el miedo insoportable, indescriptible, la certeza de muerte. Con el paso de los años había logrado ser capaz de verlo venir y también de concentrarse para que se fuera. Pero cada episodio lo dejaba primero agotado y después completamente apático.

Se levantó del suelo tras unos minutos, sudoroso y aturdido. Se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar. Llegó a la cama a trompicones y se dejó caer en ella. Aún con la ropa puesta, durmió intranquilo hasta el día siguiente.

La semana pasó para Harry lenta y en un constante estado de agitación. Las pesadillas se sucedían y la familiar opresión en el pecho no terminaba de abandonarlo. Andrómeda le había mandado varios mensajes que había respondido con evasivas. Sus sentimientos hacia la abuela de su ahijado nunca habían sido ambiguos pero, desde que le hubiera pedido aquel favor sobre Draco Malfoy, se encontraba con frecuencia analizando pensamientos que no creía tener, como su parentesco con Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry era consciente de que Andrómeda nunca había apoyado las ideas de los Black y de que precisamente por ello su familia la había condenado al ostracismo, y sin embargo en los últimos días había experimentado un resentimiento contra el que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Simplemente, no podía hablar con ella. No de momento. Necesitaba decidir si iba a emplear su tiempo y su esfuerzo en ayudar a Draco Malfoy en contra de sus propios deseos o si por el contrario iba a negarse a hacerlo y a generar un enfrentamiento con Andrómeda.

Al llegar el fin de semana, Harry recordó que había quedado con Hermione para ir al cine. Estuvo a punto de anular la cita y quedarse en casa tirado en el sofá, pero pensó que podría ser buena idea pedir consejo a su amiga. El sábado por la tarde se encontraron en Euston: Harry intuyó que Hermione no venía de buen humor y le propuso olvidarse del cine y buscar algún sitio en el que pudieran hablar. La chica pareció aliviada.

—Me parece genial, no tengo hoy la cabeza para películas.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta encontrar un bar lleno de gente con par de mesas vacías al fondo. Pidieron cerveza y Hermione se bebió la mitad de la suya. Harry levantó las cejas antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Todo bien?

Hermione cogió una servilleta de papel y empezó a hacerla trocitos.

—Tu amigo Ron, que me tiene harta.  
—Ah.

Harry no necesitaba preguntar más. Desde hacía algunos meses, todas las peleas de sus amigos tenían el mismo origen: Ron quería casarse y Hermione no.

—Veo que sigue con eso.  
—Dice que los magos se casan y que en su familia la gente se casa y que llevamos juntos muchos años y no entiende por qué no quiero casarme. Ya no sé cómo hacérselo entender.  
—Ginny y yo no nos casamos.

Hermione le miró como si estuviera enseñando a sumar a un niño.

—Harry, si hubierais seguido juntos os habríais casado.

Harry sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Habría pasado tarde o temprano. Pero Hermione, esto es un punto sin retorno. No es como decidir el color de la alfombra, y uno de los dos va a tener que ceder. ¿Qué más te da? Es un trámite sin importancia.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Si no tiene importancia por qué todo el mundo insiste? Estoy harta de que su madre me tire indirectas constantemente. Y cuando quedamos con otra gente siempre consigue sacar el tema y que le den la razón. Te juro que hace unos años no me importaba casarme, pero ahora creo que su familia le ha metido en la cabeza alguna idea extraña sobre las relaciones de pareja de los muggles.  
—Eso sería muy anticuado, me sorprendería que los Weasley pensaran así.  
—La mayoría de los magos están casados y tienen hijos antes de los veinticinco.  
—Sí, eso es verdad.  
—Su madre piensa que los muggles estamos tarados y que cualquier día voy a huir con un abogado y le voy a romper el corazón a su hijito.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿De verdad crees que la señora Weasley piensa así?  
—Harry, por favor, estuvo meses sin dirigirme la palabra cuando Rita Skeeter publicó que te había dejado por Viktor, y no teníamos ni quince años. No le caigo bien, no pasa nada, lo acepto. Al principio era igual con Fleur. Al principio, claro. Yo llevo diez años con Ronald.  
—Yo creo que sí le caes bien. De hecho, creo que Molly te quiere tanto que le horroriza la idea de perderte y le ha metido miedo a Ron. —Harry sonrió con tristeza. —Vaya, echo de menos a los Weasley.

Hermione le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Y ellos a ti. Seguro que todo se arregla, ya lo verás.  
—Ginny no me quiere ni ver.  
—No es verdad, Harry, ella no te culpa. A quien no quiere ni ver es a Ron.  
—Bueno, eso no se lo puedo reprochar.  
—El otro día le envió una lechuza.  
—¿En serio? —le apretó la mano emocionado. —¿Ron a Ginny?  
—Sí, pero de momento no ha respondido. Está muy enfadada, Harry.  
—Pero al menos ha dado el paso. Y puede que ella se ablande poco a poco. Conozco a Ginny, seguro que quiere arreglarlo, pero necesita que Ron lo intente más.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente de forma fugaz. A lo mejor era posible despedirse de los Weasley. Sentarse a la mesa con ellos una vez más. Tal vez dentro de unos días. O en Navidad. Rápidamente apartó la idea: el solo hecho de pensar en ello delante de Hermione le hacía sentir miserable. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y le soltó la mano.

—Lo cierto es que quería contarte algo. Pero no quiero que lo sepa Ron, al menos no de momento, así que si te hace sentir mal, dímelo y me lo guardaré para mí. No quiero crearte un conflicto.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Es algo grave?  
—No. O sea, es importante. Para mí. Pero no es grave. Es que necesito hablarlo con alguien. A ser posible alguien que sepa tener la cabeza fría.

Había dado en el clavo. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Ron es mi novio, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre que no sea algo que pueda hacerle daño, puedes confiar en mí para no decir nada.  
—No, no tiene nada que ver con él. Es que… ya sabes cómo se pone. Mira, ¿tú sabías que Draco Malfoy es sobrino de Andrómeda?

Hermione parpadeó confusa.

—Sí, claro. La madre de Malfoy y Andrómeda son hermanas, aunque hace mucho que no se hablan.  
—Al parecer era yo el único que lo había olvidado. El caso es que Narcissa Malfoy murió hace unos meses.  
—Vaya. Pues lo siento por Andrómeda.  
—Espera que hay más. Un tiempo antes de morir, fue a ver a Andrómeda y se reconciliaron. Y le hizo prometer que seguiría en contacto con Malfoy y estaría pendiente de él.  
—¿Le has visto?  
—No, no, Merlín. Y espero no verle. La historia es que casualmente, alguien entró a robar en su casa hace algunas semanas. O eso dice él. En el Ministerio nadie quiere ocuparse del tema por razones obvias y Andrómeda me ha pedido que lo haga yo, o al menos que me asegure de que alguien lo hace. Parece que hace ya tiempo que puso la denuncia y no se han puesto en contacto con él. Y yo no quiero ocuparme de esto. No sé cómo librarme, pero no quiero salvarle el culo a Malfoy. Que se joda.  
—Harry…  
—¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo?  
—Harry, hace mucho de eso. Éramos muy jóvenes.  
—No tan jóvenes.  
—A mí tampoco me cae bien, pero con todo lo que le pasó a su familia, dudo que sea igual que hace diez años. Si lo fuera, Andrómeda no tendría relación con él. Además, si ya lo tienes decidido, ¿para qué quieres saber mi opinión?  
—Porque quiero que me des la razón.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿Disculpa?  
—Quiero que me digas que tengo razón y que si no quiero ayudar a Malfoy no tengo por qué hacerlo.  
—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Pero Harry, piensa que Andrómeda no te lo pediría si no estuviera preocupada. Y a él ni siquiera tienes que verle. Hazlo por ella, averigua lo que ha pasado y después podrás volver a olvidarte de Malfoy para siempre.

—Sabía que ibas a decir algo parecido. Siento que no tengo mucha elección.

Hermione sonrió.

—Tú siempre has ayudado a la gente.

El chico no respondió, limitándose a apurar su cerveza.

—¿Quieres otra?

—.—.—.—.—

Esa semana se había propuesto de verdad hacerse cargo del tema Sin embargo, nunca encontraba el momento o surgía algo más importante. Le constaba que el expediente seguía en la mesa de Claire debajo una pila de documentos que crecía tan pronto como la chica lograba reducirla. El miércoles logró al fin armarse de valor y acercarse hasta su mesa para preguntarle por el tema de manera casual. Como imaginaba, el caso no era una prioridad. Aunque al principio se mostró sorprendida, no dudó en pasárselo y quitárselo de encima.

—Oye, si quieres llevarte alguno más, por mí no te cortes.  
—De momento solo este. Pero te aviso si me entran ganas de sobrecargarme con más trabajo.  
—¿Te interesa por algo en especial?

Harry no se sentía lo bastante rápido como para inventarse una excusa.

—No. Es que lo mencionaste el otro día y me ha dado curiosidad.  
—Ah… pues estupendo, te lo regalo.

El informe apenas tenía un par de páginas. En él se indicaba que un mago interponía una denuncia por un allanamiento en su domicilio en el que aparentemente no había desaparecido nada, pero sí se habían producido daños materiales. Los informes incluían al final un anexo con los nombres de los responsables del Ministerio que intervenían en ellos, desde los funcionarios que tramitaban las denuncias pasando por los aurores que llevaban a cabo las investigaciones e incluyendo, si se daba el caso, a los magos que eran requeridos para analizar las varitas, realizar hechizos desmemorizantes o recomponer posibles destrozos. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no había anotaciones en el anexo, lo que significaba que nadie se había desplazado al domicilio para tomar declaración a Malfoy ni para evaluar los supuestos desperfectos.

Harry se llevó el archivo a casa. No sabía bien para qué, puesto que no decía absolutamente nada, pero de este modo lo tenía cerca y podía decirse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

El jueves decidió volver a responder los mensajes de Andrómeda, si bien aún estaba resentido con ella y no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar. Trató de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione: lo mejor era quitarse de encima el tema cuanto antes. En realidad lo hacía por Teddy y además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y por Andrómeda antes de desaparecer de sus vidas.

Con la llegada del fin de semana, la idea de su propia muerte volvió a irrumpir con fuerza en su cabeza. A veces, cuando salía del Ministerio, paseaba un rato por los alrededores de Westminster y se paraba a contemplar el río. Cuando estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores, un chico recién llegado se había lanzado al Támesis. Harry recordó que en aquel momento el suceso le había horrorizado, y había pasado días dándole vueltas a cómo sería morir ahogado. A veces había oído hablar de magos que habían muerto de formas extrañas en accidentes que de alguna forma involucraban la magia, siendo los más frecuentes los envenenamientos con pociones tóxicas. Harry sabía que algunos muggles tomaban medicamentos en grandes cantidades, pero su organismo, como el de la mayor parte de los magos, era escasamente sensible a la medicina muggle. 

Varios años atrás, Harry había intentado lanzarse un crucio a sí mismo. En ocasiones, cuando el dolor de su mente se le hacía insoportable, se rendía al impulso de lesionarse de formas diversas, generalmente golpeándose la cabeza o dejando caer objetos pesados sobre sus tobillos o sus dedos. Aquello le proporcionaba un alivio momentáneo, ya que centrarse en el dolor físico le permitía abstraerse de la angustia: solo tenía que evitar la tentación de sanarse de inmediato usando la magia. Poco después de cumplir veinticuatro años, cuando los días malos comenzaban a imponerse con creces a los buenos, se había encontrado solo en casa, caminando por el salón como un animal enjaulado, respirando entrecortadamente y buscando alejar las imágenes terroríficas que acudían a su cabeza. Ese día había cogido su varita y la había dirigido hacia su propio cuerpo. Había murmurado crucio mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el latigazo de dolor, pero no había sentido nada. Después lo intentó otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que terminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando en vano que el estallido de magia le hiciera sentir que los huesos se le rompían. Ese día descubrió que en efecto hacía falta mucho más que desear causar dolor para ser capaz de materializar una maldición imperdonable, así fuera contra uno mismo. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué nadie conocía casos de magos que pusieran fin a su vida usando un avada kedavra: era harto complicado alcanzar la determinación, la habilidad y el deseo de destrucción necesarios para acabar con la propia existencia a través de aquel hechizo.

Durante su entrenamiento como auror, Harry había mostrado ser bastante diestro en la elaboración de pociones. Aunque llevaba ya algunos años sin practicar, recordaba el procedimiento de varios filtros, antídotos, pociones paralizantes y preparados alucinógenos. Sin embargo, no sabía preparar venenos. Conocía algunas sustancias que simulaban la muerte o adormecían los sentidos, eso sí, pero nada que pudiera hacerlo de manera irreversible. Él no le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero quería irse plácidamente. Pensó que tal vez pudiera investigar un poco en los próximos días e incluso hacerse con un par de libros.

Cuando llegó el sábado, Harry estaba experimentando una mezcla de irritación e inquietud que trató de quitarse de encima durante el camino hasta la casa de Andrómeda y Teddy. Incapaz de poner más excusas, había aceptado la invitación de Andrómeda para ir a comer, pensando que cuando le preguntara simplemente diría la verdad: estaba trabajando en el tema pero aún no tenía novedades. Era una verdad a medias, pero ella no tenía por qué saber que había estado muy cerca de negarse a prestarle su ayuda.

Desde su apartamento, cerca de Paddington, tenía que caminar poco más de tres cuartos de hora. Llevaba una chaqueta demasiado ligera para su gusto y a los veinte minutos ya se le había metido en el cuerpo el frío de finales de octubre. Y Harry odiaba el frío. Él lo achacaba a que, de pequeño, sus tíos nunca se habían preocupado de que fuese bien abrigado, por lo que encontraba intolerables temperaturas en las que la gente solía estar cómoda. Buscó un lugar apartado para desaparecerse y llegar cuanto antes a casa de Andrómeda. Desaparecerse era lo segundo que más odiaba después del frío. Cogió aire un par de veces y cerró los ojos, esperando no marearse justo antes de comer. En pocos segundos aterrizó en el patio trasero, bien resguardado de miradas indiscretas. Dio la vuelta hasta la puerta principal y llamó al timbre con las piernas aún ligeramente temblorosas del viaje.

Oyó los pasos de Teddy corriendo hacia la puerta y de repente su enfado con Andrómeda casi se esfumó. Solo era cuestión de ser paciente e intentar responder a las preguntas del día de forma rápida y convincente. Teddy abrió la puerta y se abalanzó contra él. Merlín, ese niño era más alto cada día. 

—¡Hola, Harry! Dame, te cuelgo la chaqueta.

Harry se desprendió de ella y miró hacia el pasillo, algo extrañado de que Andrómeda no saliera a recibirlo como siempre.

—¿Y tu abuela?  
—En el salón, dice que entres.

El calor de la casa y el olor de la comida lo recibieron al atravesar el pasillo. Harry llegó al salón con la esperanza de no tener que esperar mucho para comer.

—¡Hola, ya estoy aquí! Y hoy no me puedes decir que no he sido puntu…

Harry se detuvo en seco en el quicio de la puerta. Andrómeda estaba sentada en el sofá, acercándose a la mesa de centro para alcanzar su copa de vino. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado.

Andrómeda se levantó sonriendo, aunque Harry adivinó que estaba nerviosa.

—Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal? ¿Hace frío? Tienes cara de frío.

Harry paseó su mirada entre Andrómeda y la persona que los miraba desde el sofá. Incapaz de articular palabra, interrogó a la mujer con la mirada.

—He invitado a Draco.

Malfoy se levantó, acercándose hasta ellos. Por su expresión, él tampoco esperaba la llegada de Harry.

—No sabía que teníamos compañía para comer, Andrómeda.

Harry nunca había visto a nadie forzar tanto una sonrisa.

—Así podéis hablar de lo de tu casa, ¿no te parece? Voy a buscar la comida.

Andrómeda desapareció camino a la cocina. Harry la siguió de inmediato sin preocuparse por saludar a Draco y la abordó mientras sacaba una fuente del horno.

—¿Qué es esto?

Andrómeda respondió sin girarse.

—Es pavo a la hierbabuena.

Harry se mordió el labio intentando mantener la calma.

—No me tomes el pelo, Andrómeda, y explícame por qué me has hecho venir a la vez que Draco Malfoy o me largo.

Andrómeda apoyó la fuente en la encimera de granito y pasó junto a Harry para cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

—Mira, ha estado mal, lo reconozco, y sé que no te hace ninguna gracia ver a Draco, pero es mi sobrino, te pedí un favor y me has ignorado completamente.  
—No te he ignorado, es solo que no he tenido tiempo.  
—Ahora eres tú el que me está tomando el pelo a mí. No he tenido noticias tuyas en días, te llamo y no coges el teléfono y ningún empleado del Ministerio le ha llamado ni se ha preocupado por saber cómo está.  
—¿Y puedes culparlos? —Harry notó que empezaba a descontrolarse.— Por supuesto que nadie se quiere encargar. Te recuerdo que su familia estaba llena de criminales.  
—Y yo te recuerdo que su familia es la misma que la mía y que sé perfectamente la clase de gente que había en ella. Pero él no tiene la culpa y creo que ya ha pagado bastante por los errores de sus padres. No tiene a nadie más, soy la única familia que le queda. Si tuviera elección no te lo pediría, Harry. Ayúdame con esto y no te pediré nada nunca más, solo te pido que averigües algo para que pueda estar tranquila.

Harry resopló. De repente no tenía tanta hambre.

—Andrómeda, lo que le ha pasado a Malfoy es que alguien ha entrado a robar en su casa y por el motivo que sea no se ha podido llevar nada. Tal vez oyó un ruido y salió corriendo, se asustó o algún hechizo de protección lo expulsó de la casa. Nada más. Es un robo frustrado como hay cientos en Londres todas las semanas y lo estáis sacando de quicio. La guerra acabó hace diez años. A nadie le importa Draco Malfoy.  
—¿Ah sí?¿Y qué me dices de la pintura?  
—¿Qué pintura?

Andrómeda levantó los brazos incrédula. Harry no había visto nada de una pintada.

—Es increíble. Ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando.  
—En el informe no ponía nada de ninguna pintura. Te lo aseguro, lo he leído, aunque tú estés convencida de lo contrario.  
—Harry, olvídate del informe. Tienes que hablar con él, ¿es que no entiendes que te faltan datos? Mira, siento no haberte dicho que iba a estar aquí. Él tampoco sabía que tú ibas a venir, pero era la única manera. Por favor, habla con él, investiga un poco y si ha sido una broma o un simple robo no te molestaré con esto nunca más.

Harry la miró unos instantes sin decir nada.

—No me hagas suplicar, sabes que no se me da bien.  
—Está bien. Pero lo hago por Teddy.

Andrómeda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Harry, no es tan malo. Nunca haría nada si creyera que puede hacerte daño, lo sabes ¿verdad?  
—Sí, vale. Por favor, vamos a comer de una vez.

La mujer cogió de nuevo la fuente de la comida y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que abriera la puerta. Harry dejó que se adelantara y salió tras ella en dirección al salón. Teddy ya se había sentado a la mesa y mordisqueaba un trozo de pan. Malfoy seguía en el borde del sofá, mirando con gran interés el bordado de uno de los cojines. Cuando les oyó entrar, levantó la vista con cautela. Harry levantó las cejas y cabeceó en su dirección.

—Malfoy. Qué hay.  
—Hey, Potter… 

Harry deseó estar en cualquier otra parte. No recordaba haber vuelto a ver a Draco Malfoy desde el día en que Hogwarts fue destruido y tampoco le había dedicado más de un minuto de su pensamiento en todos esos años. Cuando se levantó del sofá, a Harry le pareció más alto y muy serio, pero en general no había cambiado mucho. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo, unos vaqueros que parecían muy caros y un jersey verde de algodón. Andrómeda los invitó a sentarse y ambos obedecieron en silencio mientras ella empezaba a servir la comida.

—Bueno, chicos, sin rodeos. No me ha quedado más remedio que traeros a los dos, está claro que cuando quieres que algo se haga tienes que hacerlo tú misma. Draco, ¿puedes contarle a Harry lo que pasó en tu casa?

Harry estaba tan tenso que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Cerró la mano alrededor del vaso, con la mirada clavada en Malfoy. Aquello no podía ser una buena idea. El rubio se aclaró la garganta un par de veces. 

—En resumen, llegué a casa y me la encontré toda revuelta. Los muebles volcados, los cajones abiertos, todo tirado por el suelo. He revisado y no faltaba nada.  
—Ajá.  
—Cuando salí estaba todo bien.  
—¿A qué hora volviste?  
—A las ocho o las nueve de la mañana.

Harry torció el gesto mientras hacía un cálculo rápido. El día 2 había sido jueves y no se imaginaba a Draco trabajando por las noches.

—¿Trabajas de noche?  
—No.  
—Dices que llegaste a casa a las ocho de la mañana.  
—Sí, Potter, ocurre cuando pasas la noche con alguien.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Era evidente que se refería a eso y que iba a tomarle por un idiota por no haberlo captado a la primera.

—Ah. Y dices que no faltaba nada.  
—No.  
—¿Qué clase de hechizos de protección tienes en tu casa?  
—¿Hechizos?  
—Sí, de qué tipo son. De barrera, de sensibilidad, personales…  
—No tengo hechizos de protección. Solo de antiaparición.

Harry miró a Andrómeda y esta se encogió de hombros. Después volvió a dirigirse a Draco.

—¿Cómo que no tienes hechizos de protección?  
—Vivo en una zona bastante tranquila y completamente muggle.  
—¿Y? Yo también y tengo toda clase de hechizos.  
—Ya, pero yo no soy tú.

Harry soltó el tenedor que había cogido por tercera vez sin llevarse ni un trozo de comida a la boca.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso ni quiero saberlo, pero si pretendes que te ayude espero que no te comportes como un imbécil.  
—Yo no pretendo que me ayudes, Potter. Es cosa suya. —dijo señalando a Andrómeda con la cabeza.—Yo no tengo ningún interés.  
—Estupendo, pues ya hemos zanjado el tema—Harry no podía creer que se encontrara sentado a la mesa discutiendo con Draco Malfoy como si tuviera quince años. Aquello le parecía una pesadilla. Andrómeda decía que su sobrino “no era tan malo”, pero a él seguía pareciéndole el mismo engreído.

Andrómeda enterró la cara entre las manos. Tras unos segundos tomó un sorbo de vino y resopló.

—Draco, yo le he pedido ayuda y él ha accedido. Por favor, sé amable.

Malfoy no respondió, pero relajó levemente su expresión.

—Lo que quería decir es que a mí esto me parece una tontería.  
—Cuéntale lo de la pared.

Harry esperó a que se explicara.

—Las paredes del salón estaban rojas. Como si fueran manchas de sangre. Pero no era sangre, evidentemente. En mi cama también, y en las cortinas.  
—Ajá. Y dices que no te parece importante.  
—Digo que no estoy preocupado.  
—No te preocupa que se cuelen en tu casa, en la que no tienes hechizos de protección, te destrocen los muebles y te llenen las paredes de sangre.  
—Potter, te estoy diciendo que no era sangre. Era algo parecido a pintura. Lo que me jode es que he tenido que comprarme otra cama, y el rojo de las paredes no sale. No tengo práctica en usar la magia para las tareas domésticas.  
—El informe de tu denuncia no decía nada de esto.

Malfoy puso aquella expresión de asco que Harry le había visto utilizar tantas veces. 

—¿Cómo va a decir nada, si todavía estoy esperando que venga un auror a revisar la casa? Al día siguiente fui a la oficina de aurores a informar del tema y me dijeron que ya se pondría alguien en contacto conmigo. De eso hace ya veinte días.

Harry se sintió en la obligación de justificar a sus compañeros, aunque le constaba que se habían desentendido.

—Hay mucho trabajo, los casos se acumulan.  
—Ya, seguro que es eso.

Andrómeda intervino para evitar que volvieran a enzarzarse.

—Harry, ¿no crees que es preocupante?  
—Muy normal no es.

Harry cerró los ojos y se apretó una sien.

—Hagamos esto. El martes paso por tu casa y te tomo declaración oficial, me explicas todo con detalle y examino si hay restos de magia.  
—Eso ya lo he hecho yo.  
—Ya, pero es que tú no eres auror y no creo que conozcas ni la cuarta parte de los métodos que puedo usar yo.  
—Vale, vale, Potter, ya sé que tú eres el más listo. Vamos, que te vas a ocupar tú.  
—Pues sí, parece que no hay más remedio. Aunque no lo creas, no hay un fila de aurores deseando hacerse cargo de tus problemas.

Malfoy lo miró con desprecio y Harry le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo impertinente, pero le daba cierta satisfacción que Malfoy necesitara de él, aunque fuese por insistencia de Andrómeda, y tuviera que morderse la lengua. Continuaron comiendo casi en silencio, solo interrumpidos por los comentarios de Teddy, que había asistido un tanto asustado a su poco amistoso intercambio.

Harry no se sintió con fuerzas para aguantar hasta la hora del té. Tras finalizar la comida, dejó pasar unos minutos de cortesía y anunció que tenía que marcharse.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, Fiona ya lleva mucho rato sola. Teddy, ¿me traes mi chaqueta? —El niño se levantó y salió disparado a por ella. Cuando regresó, Harry y Andrómeda se estaban despidiendo y Malfoy estaba de pie, un poco más apartado y visiblemente incómodo. Harry se dirigió a este último en su camino hacia la puerta. —Lo dicho, ya me dará Andrómeda tu dirección. El martes por la mañana me paso.

Malfoy asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Harry volvió a despedirse y salio por la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta. El aire frío le golpeó en la cara y durante unos segundos cerró los ojos, agradecido. Se permitió darse un momento antes de desaparecerse para poner sus pensamientos en orden. La comida con Malfoy le había trastornado, se encontraba agitado y de mal humor. El martes iba a tener que ir a su casa y comportarse de forma profesional y nada le apetecía menos en el mundo. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la situación le generaba un poco de curiosidad: ¿habría algo más detrás o, tal y como mantenía Malfoy, se trataba de un simple acto vandálico? 

Apenas se había alejado de la puerta cuando oyó que volvía a abrirse tras él. Malfoy salió de casa de Andrómeda con un abrigo de color claro y una bufanda subida hasta las orejas.

—¿Todavía estás aquí?  
—He salido literalmente hace dos minutos.  
—Y todavía estás aquí.

Harry suspiró, negándose a responder. Supuso que Draco también iba a desaparecerse.

—¿Fiona es tu mujer?  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Has dicho que te ibas a casa porque Fiona estaba sola. Siempre pensé que acabarías casado con la Weasley.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de reírse.

—Fiona es mi gata.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—Vaya nombre.  
—¿Qué le pasa al nombre? Fiona, como la de Shrek.  
—¿Como la de qué?  
—Fiona, de Shrek.  
—No sé de qué estás hablando, Potter.  
—La película, ¿de qué cueva sales?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Habían hablado más que en todos sus años en Hogwarts y él ya tenía bastante para los diez próximos.

—Bueno, voy a desaparecerme a la parte de atrás.  
—Hasta el martes, Potter. —Draco se giró y empezó a alejarse caminando a grandes zancadas. Su escueta despedida le sonó a amenaza. 

_No me lo recuerdes._


End file.
